Unique Family: Valafoot
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A new world of colors, creatures, and people. A new pet, a new respect for nature, and a new love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my viewers. Did you all have a great Christmas and New Year's Eve? Mine was quiet yet busy. Finally, we're in 2016! It's awesome! This story is the first one of 2016. Please enjoy it, viewers, and you all go for your resolution! Bless you, everybody! - DimensionTraveler23 aka Traveler.**

Hello, my name is Valafoot. My clan calls me Vala. I know it's a strange name, but my name is inspired by the Croods. I mean, Grug, Ugga, Thunk, Sandy, Eep, Guy, and the pets' names as well. Clan, you ask? My clan is called the Sierra Travelers Clan, and I'm a warrior of the clan. I fight for my leader and my clanmates upon HQ Earth. You see, all my clanmates and myself has a way to travel to other dimensions, or worlds if you will. And that way is a sentiment dimension portal. As you already read, my chosen world is the Croods. Personally, I'm crazily conflicted to be either a Bearowl, or a Macawnivore. I love Chunky and the two Bearowls.

It's three months after Pinefur had left for his world, and now it comes to my turn. It was a chilly, rainy day by courtesy of some moving north winds, and a gathering storm from the west. I had my dirty blond hair in a locked windswept look, and my dark brown eyes glittering in excitement. I have tattoos under my eyes to bring out the dark brown out. They are in style of downward flames and color of the rainbow, inspired by Chunky and the fire-colored Bearowl. I have a light red t-shirt under a dark green sweater, black pants, and gray sneakers. Upon my right shoulder, hidden is my 'flying' tattoo, which represents a Laughing Owl for my abilty of 'flying', which has been taught by my old teacher, Clawheart.

I was finishing up the last part of my duty, which is mapping the sewers. I know it's a required smell, but it's quite interesting to follow where the sewer tunnels go to. I planned to hand my accomplished map to the Sewer Traveler, who is one of my clanmates, Swiftfang. Anyway, I headed home as the sun was beginning to dip behind the buildings of New York City. I greeted a few warriors as I got into Upworld House, a sanctuary that holds the clan headquarters down below, by way of elevator. Sure, there is some stairs and the underground tunnels to add to the sewer tunnels, but we mainly use the elevator to travel up and down. I got into HQ, seeing many warriors, going to dinner in the cafeteria. I was heck as hungry for a meal, so I got my dinner, hung out with some warriors including Swiftfang, handing the map to her. She was thankful and gleeful for it.

After I finished my dinner, I headed off into a hallway to my door, #32. My mother chose that number as her lucky number many years ago long before I joined the clan. My doorknob is Latin American Kingwood, opening the door to see the floor which is a Latin American Leopardwood. My bed is a cot mattress made of cowhide and the inside insulation is alpaca fur. My blanket is inspired by the African landscape in colors of warm brown and gold. My dresser nearby is made of European birch and painted dark brown. The walls is painted of the Croods landscapes. The North wall is of the harsh, dry desert, full of liyotes, trip gerbils, and ramus. The west wall is of the lush, cool jungle, full of macawnivores, bearowls, turtle doves, and mousephants. The east wall is of the colorful, sandy beach, full of jackrobats, bear pears, punch monkeys, and sloths.

I headed into my bathroom where the floor continues, the sink a pearl white shell bowl, the toilet cream porcelain, and the shower, frameless with the shower walls painted like forest trees, while the rest of the walls is sky blue. I freshened up my teeth, and combed through any tangles out of my hair. I headed out, hearing steps, and I saw my totem necklace upon my dresser. The lace, made of sheep fleece, and my totem, in a way, is like a double-sided coin, but different. The first side is of Chunky's pawprint, and the other side is of a Bearowl's pawprint. The material of the totem is sandstone, easily carved. I put it on, and headed out of my room, closing the door after myself.

I made my way to the portal room, where I saw my leader, Sunrise, dressed Crood style, and everybody else had a random material respecting the Croods. Sunrise nodded toward me, and I smiled at me before I leapt into the lit portal, the tunnel turning on, changing into a varsity of beaches and forests. I heard only water crashing/trickling, then I froze, tense as I heard a unrecognizable sound. I saw a shadow, zooming through the trees. Then the shadow became lighter and lighter into the sun, and suddenly, I was pounced upon. I saw a costumed girl, bright blue eyes, and crimson red hair. She grinned, howled into the air, her aura of triumph.

"Hey, Irisa! How many times have I told you not to pounce on people, especially your brother?!". shouted a frustrated, tired male voice as I glanced over to see a man, dirty blond hair with a six o'clock shadow of a beard, and bright blue eyes, bright white robes with a red sash. The said Irisa glanced over, scoffed, and got off me, and smirked at me, "Hey, bro. Been long since I saw you.".

I flashbacked to remember a toddler girl with Irisa's features, smiling at me. I blinked again to see a 16 year old Irisa looking at me. I gaped, "You're the sister Mom was talking about!". and I glanced over at the man, who's smiling sadly at me, "Dad?".

Dad nodded, "Yes, Sierra, son. I don't know how much your mother has told you, but there was a bank robbery, and I was in charge of your sister, and well, I died to protect you and Irisa. But alas, the wound was too close to kill Irisa as well. You were only a baby, and your mother was only a month pregnant with your brother.".

Mom has my dark brown eyes, and crimson red hair which Irisa has. My brother Evan's a copy of Mama, with the exception of his nose, which was from Dada. I looked at Irisa, her costume is of a gray and brown wolf. "Wait, how are you...?". I asked Irisa.

Irisa smiled, "Babies grow up there while kids/teens, and adults either age younger, or stay the same age as they passed over. So, I chose to be 16 forever once I aged. Dad chose to stay the age he passed over. Cool, huh?". I nodded wordlessly.

Dad chuckled as he joined us, "We have watched you as you grew up over the years. I was surprised when you came upon your clan, and Irisa was impressed with your moves.".

Irisa nodded, "You are so amazing, fighting these thieves of the South Side! Sunrise's cool, too. I like them.". I smiled, chuckled merrily. Dad sighed, and gave me a heartfelt hug, and a gentle kiss upon the head. Dad and I was only a inch apart. Irisa's a head shorter than us. Comparing Evan and Mom to Irisa, I had to say that Evan was taller than Mom, but shorter than me. Mom is only five inches shorter than Irisa.

Irisa glanced over to see a black pup teasing her, and she grinned, disappearing into the forest. I shook my head curiously, and looked at Dad. Dad commented, "That pup was a stillborn child from our dog when you were a baby. Little Coal was delighted to be reunited with Irisa, and now they're best friends.". Dad looked over at the end of the tunnel, and I saw shifting pictures of the Croods jungle and beach. "Be happy over there, and don't worry about your mother or brother. They're gonna be fine.". Dad glanced at me softly. I nodded.

I kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, Dad. Tell Irisa that I'll be okay, and that I will find my forever home.". Dad smiled, "I don't doubt it, son. Love you, Valafoot.". Then he disappeared into a mist, hearing a distant howl. I smiled, and ran to the end of the tunnel, jumped, then I blacked out, darkness wrapping around me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, what coconut cart hit me in the head?_ I groaned lightly as I blinked my eyes open, the sun hitting my face. I rubbed my face downward, when suddenly I froze up, staring at my hands, my teenager hands. There are barely no scar cuts or anything, then I looked down as I got up to full height. Strangely, I feel shorter, and my body is a bit lunky on the awkward side. I looked around for any water, and I heard trickling water nearby. My present clothes has changed into a furred black vest and dark gray lizardskin pants, and high-ankle dark brown skinned boots. I walked some distance before I saw a a narrow stream full of refreshing, clean freshwater. I saw my reflection, and gaped as I saw that I look like 16, and my dirty blond hair in a messy, shaggy nest, and my dark brown eyes bright as ever, through my eye tattoos has disappeared permanently. My 'flying' tattoo had transformed into an added totem next to my present totem.

I was surprised at all the changes, and I suddenly froze, hearing a sound. I quickly climbed a palm tree and sat upon a wide branch up high, hearing rustles and snaps, seeing a big shadow. Finally, the shadow came into the sunlight, revealing a bizarre cute creature that somewhat resembles Chunky and the fire-colored Bearowl. Its pelt was all leopard black spots, with black and red fur highlighting. The paws are white, with the tail having a gray tip. The face has the tusks, and the owl tufts. The eyes are amber brown, and the size is 2/3 thirds smaller than either of the parents I recognize. I smirked to myself.

I crouched slowly to my feet, then jumped high as my shadow came on, and the creature cat saw my shadow. Its eyes widened as I pounced upon him/her, and it snarled lightly as I wrestled roughly. Our sizes are of the same wavelength, and I managed to pin the cat before it pushed me off with its back paws. I landed lightly, and snorted amusingly.

"Looks like we're even, cat.". I commented casually. The cat tilted its head curiously, and seemed to think before it nodded to agree with my comment.

I chuckled, "Sorry about the ambush. I couldn't stop being cautious these times. I'm Vala.". The cat made a weirded-out look.

"I know, it's a strange name, but it's the one I got. You a girl or boy?". I asked curiously.

The cat raised its right front leg, and tilted its head.

I smiled, "One paw means girl?". The cat smiled and nodded. "You lost?". The cat drooped her ears, and mewed pitifully. I sighed heavily and I walked forward to pat her cheek. She's so soft. "It's okay, girl. I'll help you get home and all.".

She purred loudly, and nuzzled me furiously. I laughed at the tickling her whiskers did upon my chest. "You mind me riding you?". I asked politely. She shook her head, and got down to the ground, and I climbed up upon her, rested behind her shoulders.

"Okay, let's go, girl. Hyah!". I exclaimed excitedly, and she began to run, sprinting as I whooped, her motion almost like a horse. We continued on through the jungle, following the sun, and such. We came upon a clearing, and I told her that it's seeming about time to have a meal and bedtime. She mewed reluctantly at that, and followed me to get off. She rushed off to find some meat, probably some fish from a river or maybe something big. I began the process to make a fire, and grabbed many giant leaves for the matting upon the ground, remembering that in the night, body heat gets sucked by the ground, but insulation stops that somewhat.

The cat returned with a slain wild giant boar. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Impressive, girl. That boar is like a third bigger than you. Great job!". She mewed with pride and triumph. I put the boar upon a crudely made turner, and soon, it was smoking feverishly in scent and more. My cat companion is salivating, and I laughed. I grabbed a large hind leg, and got some belly meat as well. I gestured to her, "Go ahead. You deserve it.". She pounced in a flash and stole the rest of the boar for herself, eating hungrily. We happily ate dinner, and I went to bed upon my mat, and the cat instantly curled around me, blocking the wind and cold from most of the sides, with the fire facing us. I smiled to myself, seeing stars through the canopy, and dreamland approached me quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I and my cat companion woke up to a misty, cool morning, noticing that the fire had gone out some hours ago presumably. I sweeped over some dirt over the doused pile as I got up, stretching my body, getting the creaks out, while the cat groomed her chest, and scratched out a itch.

I hummed, "Hey, girl. Do you have a name?". The cat nodded happily at that. "Ok. So, a nod is yes, while a shake is no. I got it. Does it start with A?".

A shake. "B?". Again, a shake. I continued on, herself shaking her head, until I pinpointed at 'O'. We continued the routine until I finally connected the letters to her name.

"Otaga? I like it. It's a good name.". I complimented surely. Otaga purred happily at that. I noticed that the sun was coming up through the trees, and I leapt up on Otaga. "Come on, girl. Let's find your family, Otaga.". Otaga yowled excitedly and ran in a flash as I held on. I laughed loudly, as we followed the sun, and suddenly came into the beach a couple of hours later. With the sun at our backs, and following the shoreline, we continued on, with the breeze upon our faces. Some hours later, we stopped upon a lush valley, hungry for some lunch. I ate the belly boar meat I had saved in a manmade pouch, but Otaga was unfortunately hungry. So, I suggested we hunt for her.

Otaga nodded agreeably at that, and quietly, quickly, I came upon a pile of rocks, which hides Otaga from any prey. I crawled up, made hand glasses, seeing a healthy adult Ramu roosting upon a egg, a herd of doghorses nearby, and at a pond, is a group of weasels. I crawled down, to tell Otaga of the opportunities. Otaga wanted the Ramu vigorously. So, we made a plan. I was the one who had to steal the egg, while the Ramu was distracted by the weasels, and when the Ramu sees me carrying the egg, he'll chase me, and I'll lead him into the pile, where Otaga waits and pounces for the kill.

We executed the plan almost perfectly. And I say, almost. Why? Because I didn't see the spring trap in front of me while I was running for my life from a angry, mad Ramu. Now, I am hanging upside down at 20 feet high, my right foot secured in a tight hoop of vine rope, with Otaga unable to reach me.

"Ok, I was fast for the Ramu, but not fast enough to dodge the trap. Why does these things happen to me?". I muttered flustered as I grumbled and snorted. _At least the egg is broken up into lunch for Otaga._ Otaga is at last satisfied with her lunch, but trying to think how to help me. I heard a loud roar in the distance, and Otaga perked excitedly at that, seeming to recognize that roar. She roared back loudly, and she and the creature's roars kept communicating as it got closer and closer, until I saw a familiar cat and two humans I recognized. _Chunky and Ugga and Eep!_ They all look older, especially Eep. Her figure has changed dramatically. I figured that she is a mother now and wife to Guy.

Eep exclaimed, "Otaga, there you are! We have been looking for you everywhere!". As she double-leapt off Chunky and reunited with Otaga. Otaga nuzzled everybody furiously.

"Uhh, not to intrude into a lovely moment, but can someone get me out of this?! Please!". I shouted down to them. Ugga saw me, and gasped as Eep shouted up to me.

"I'm coming!". as Eep incredibly climbed the tree, and she got a stone knife from her belt, held it within her mouth, and reached the top where the vine rope originated at. She cut the rope with just one swipe of her knife, and I yelled as I fell down and down into a soft landing of fur. I glanced at Otaga who had caught me.

"Thanks for the save, Otaga, girl.". I said gratefully, and Otaga purred, and licked me. "Oi, that tickles!". I laughed merrily.

Ugga commented, "Otaga seems to know you.".

I chuckled, "We found each other. I was exploring a new place and got lost like her, and well, here we are!". I petted Otaga on her cheeks gently.

"Who are you?". Eep asked curiously as she joined me and Eep.

I drew a hand through my hair, and smiled, "The name is Vala. Yes, it's different, but hey, it's what I got.".

"Any family?". Ugga gently asked.

"Regrettably, I got separated. But I was surviving for 10 summers before now.". I commented casually. The women was surprised at that, and introduced Chunky and themselves, explaining that the rest of the family's at the beach. I nodded at that, smiling that I realized that the Croods had obviously grew, as I saw the proof of Otaga as the daugher of Chunky, and Eep's obviously tied down with Guy and probably has children waiting. I rode Otaga as Chunky again was rode by Ugga and Eep, running to the beach. _Will the rest of the Croods like me?_


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the beach in quick time, and I recognized Grug, Guy, and the flame-coloured Bearowl they call Jinre. With some surprise, I barely recognized Thunk and Sandy. Thunk had developed into this broad-shouldered, lanky man. Sandy has developed into a gorgeous, lovely woman, with her hair now in a long ponytail, and she wears a fitting, grown dusk brown Ramu dress. Thunk's crocopup, Douglas had grown into a magnificent, handsome crocodog that is literally 10 ft long in length. Granny unfortunately had passed on, and the liyotes are gone despite the white albino called Shock that had grown into a big fella of 4 ft high, and is Sandy's pet. The land-whale had passed on as well. Belt is surprisingly still alive, pushing probably 14 years old.

The additions to the Croods Family are Guy and Eep's children, and Thunk's girlfriend. The children is a boy and girl, born 3 years apart. The boy took to look like a mixed version of his parents. He received Guy's dark brown hair, Eep's dark green eyes, the skin tone a dark tan, and his stature took to be Guy's body type and he's agile like Eep. His name is Rampy. There was a incident with a Ramu some years earlier, and he received a scar from that and received his name from that. He is 9 years old.

Rampy's sister is 6 years old, and looks like a mini version of Eep, with some obvious differences. She received Guy's muddy brown eyes, Ugga's dark crimson red hair. She's shockingly fast like Sandy was at her age of 5. Because of that skill, she is named Blink. Now, for Thunk's girlfriend, I wasn't supposed to know this woman but I did. She is 17 years old, her hair a golden blonde, with ice blue eyes, her skin tone a tanned bronze, and her height is 4 ft 9 inches high, and her body type is of a slim, agile runner. Her hair is tied back in a crude braid, and she is clothed in a tanned brown Bunny Beast furry dress.

She obviously recognized me as well. I called out, "Eve?". Eve was the name of the woman who lived on my street, and was being fostered by a family 3 doors down. We went to school together and all, but that all changed when a fire destroyed my best friend and her family. The house survived but badly burned, still having these burns from what I remembered after.

All the Croods looked at her and me back and forth, shocked still. Eve sighed, looked at me, smiled as she replied, "Hi, old friend.". I smiled widely as I ran up to her, and we hugged each other, reunited all after these years of loss and confusion.

"Vala, how do you know Eve?". asked Eep out of nowhere. I pulled back, and I grinned, "We were part of each other's families. She knew my family like I knew her family. We were old best friends. I thought I lost her long ago.". Eve smiled at me, "We will talk about that later in private, okay?". I nodded, and I went to chat with everybody, having fun, and and planning where to go next. Guy and the other men went to scout the territory ahead while the rest of the Croods went on to hunt for dinner, with taking the children along. I was alone with Eve, and now I was finally able to find out why and how she got here.

Eve gave me a coconut drink as she sat upon the log next to me, looking like she's trying to explain best as she wants to. "Well, you remember Derrick, my foster brother?".

I nodded, "Yeah?" with a look of confusion. I remembered that boy, he was only 15 years old, he had that bad boy look, wild brown hair with light brown eyes.

Eve sighed, "He turned out to be a pyromaniac. That gang I told you about, they got him to do it upon a dare, and the fire went out of control from the backyard into the house. Derrick woke us up far too late, and I died, only remembering darkness and heat. Then, in limbo, I think, I was given a choice, and I thought of you and our wishes, and came here, born into a recently-dead family, and met Thunk & his family later on, and I had dreams of you in your clan, telling me that you're coming soon, and here we are.". She finished casually with a wistful tone.

I blinked again and again in shock and surprise. "Wow. So, what did you tell the Croods?".

Eve smiled wryly, "We got separated by a sea storm aka hurricane. They call it sea storms, weird, yeah?".

"Definitely. It's great to see you again. I missed you so much, Eve.".

Eve laughed happily at that, "It's great to have you here, Valafoot, or should I say, Vala?".

I chuckled, "Vala, please.". Eve nodded, and we chatted, catching up until we heard the Croods returning. Upon a crudely-made mat of leaves and such, I went to sleep, Eve sleeping with Thunk, Grug with Ugga, Eep with Guy, and Sandy sleeping upon Chunky while Rampy sleeping upon Otaga, and little Blink sleeping upon Douglas. For some reason, I was attracted to Sandy, and couldn't stop thinking a bit about her before drifting off into dreamland. _I wonder what she and I have in common._


	5. Chapter 5

I got along well with everybody else, and Eve happily introduced me to the Croods rituals. Since marriage isn't a word here, it is instead 'bond mating'. It is much done like birds, only on land. Grug and Ugga had done it upon their day, as well as Eep and Guy, through Guy calls the couples 'mates' by courtesy of remembering what his parents said in lessons long ago. Eve and Thunk call themselves 'new bonders' which is a term for girlfriend/boyfriend here.

There is a hunting ritual which happens every week upon the fifth sun, and all the Croods go out as a team to hunt a series of prey. Occasionally, it's a herd of Horse-Dogs, or Girelephants. More often, it's a solo or duo Ramu or Turkeyfish. Rarely, it's giant boar. The giant boar that Otaga caught was a juvenile, for the adult ones I saw with the family, they are heck huge!

Blink and Sandy is very excellent at corralling our chosen prey, which greatly impresses me. Eep and Guy upon Jinre on one side of the prey while Grug and Ugga upon Chunky on the side. I,, Eve, and Thunk with Otaga poised for the killing, and we strike. Most times, we succeed, and fail other times. Rampy and the rest of the animals stand sentry as we secure the kills, and we get back to camp, saving leftovers for other days while we feast that day.

I hang out with Sandy the most, since she caught my eye. We found that we love swimming, and fishing. When we wrestle, Sandy wins, thanks to her genes from her father, through I always let her win, for I love to see her beautiful brown eyes sparkle in joy and triumph. For two full moon journeys, I slowly came to care for her greatly. I care for the others well, but I care for Sandy more.

Ironically, since the other men of the family noticed that I had feelings for Sandy, they gave me the 'hurt me if she gets hurt' routine, I came to respect the Croods more and more every week. Unfortunately, everything changed upon one day, a mere 5 moon journeys after I met the Croods.

It was a usual day. We were at the beach, planning our day. The men was planning to scout out the herds in the plains behind us, while the women was teaching the kids how to make clothes and such. It was sunny in early sunrise, suddenly it got dark quickly, with a earthshake. We all yelled, trying to check over everybody, and grabbing rides upon the animals when Blink asked out of nowhere, pointing to the sea.

"It's growing.". she said curiously. I looked over with Eve, and I widened my eyes. _Tsunami!_

Eve shouted, "Run! It's a riser!". All of us scattered but it was too late, too fast. The waves was so terrifying, a feeling I had never felt ever in my life. I hardly could breath, my lungs screaming for life, pain everywhere, seeing dark, and nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

-15 miles inland-

A jungle area with a couple of waterfalls, echoing with laughter and joy. Yet, before the jungle upon a dry riverbed, laid a bruised young man, his clothes shredded, his skin covered in dirt, and his lungs breathed harshly. This man was Valafoot. A tiny pack of Wolf Hawks crowded over this man, screeching and howling as they check Vala if he is still alive. Suddenly, whoops came out of nowhere, and a duo of humans ran into the Wolf Hawks, snapping and growling.

A young man by the age of 14 summers, dark-skinned, tall for his age, amber brown eyes, and dirty blond hair laughed out loud as he smoothed down his clothes, a large stitched dusty brown Wolf Hawk cloth, with a necklace of sharp Jackrobat fangs. "I love this, sneaking up on Wolf Hawks, don't you think, Pagi?".

The said Pagi is another young man by the age of 12 summers, sun-tanned, wiry, stormy blue eyes, and messy ebony black hair. He chuckled, "Yep, I sure do, Mund. And you still wonder why your sister wouldn't join us.". He dusted off his clothes, which is a full dark brown Ramu cloth, with a necklace of a single juvenile Ramu horn.

Mund called out, "Hey, Pagi. You gotta see this. It's another one of us! I think he's still alive.". He was hovering over Vala, wincing visibly at the bruises Vala held, and looking closely, Vala's right foot was covered in dried blood. Pagi sighed, and came over, and widened his eyes, "What creature have done this?".

Mund muttered softly, "He looks like he's badly hurt. We should take him back. Maybe Hasu has something to help this fella.".

Pagi nodded, and called Mund to grab Vala by the feet, while he grabbed Vala by the shoulders, and together, they carried Vala quickly into the jungle, heading to a time-worn cave in the eastern side of the jungle, where Pagi, Mund, and Mund's sister Hasu calls home.

Mund called out, "Hasu, you home? We got somebody here! He's still alive, but badly hurt.".

A sharp, female voice shouted out, "You made me lose my concentration, Mund, you idiot brother!". A dark-skinned, short, young lady of 11 summers old, amber brown eyes, and dark brown hair in a crude ponytail, clothed in a dark red Zeaver dress. This was Husa, the sister of Mund.

Husa widened her eyes as she came out, seeing Valafoot held by her brother and Pagi. "Bring him in, get him on your bed, Mund. We need to clean him out, check his wound.". The boys bought Vala inside, laid him down, as Husa fetched a basket of herbs, and a large bowl of water. Vala was unconscious as his visible skin was scrubbed clean, and his wound was a single clash upon his right foot. Hasu flushed out the dry blood, and grabbed a few herbs to heal the wound steadily as they could. Husa finished, bandaged the clash up, and told the boys.

"Now it's only time to see if he can wake up on his own, and find out what happened.". Husa commented airily. The boys nodded, and left, talking on plans to grab some lunch. Husa glanced over to Vala, "You better be okay, mister.". She left, heading to a nearby cave where her medicine and herbs was stored.


	7. Chapter 7

(Valafoot's P.O.V.)

Unfortunately, I wasn't all okay. I had a form of amnesia at the time I woke up in their cave. What did Sunrise call it? Oh, yes, retrograde. I couldn't remember my memories before the tsunami. I presumed that something had hit me in the dangerous waters. I was introduced to Pagi, Mund and Hasu, and my right foot had a limp which is healing from the clash it received. A few days had passed until my memories came back like a broke dam, flooding into my brain all at once.

I finally introduced myself and explained everything of what happened before I came upon their home. Pagi, and the others was reluctant to leave their home, but they really wanted to help me, their newest friend. I've found out their parents died in one of the cracks of the earth shakes that happened upon years ago. We traveled for days when we came upon a clan of punch-monkeys and to my surprise, Otaga and Blink. I happily reunited with them. The trio was a bit wary of Otaga, but got eventually used to her once they found that they really liked the ride.

We kept on, riding and hunting every day for a week, when we heard familiar calls. The shells! Otaga roared loudly as we got closer and closer. We heard barks and a roar. We reunited happily with Rampy, Ugga, Douglas, and Jinre. Otaga was happy to be back with her mother, as Blink was happy to see her grandmother and brother. Douglas was particular happy to see me again, for I and Thunk often played sticks with Douglas over the time I spent with the Croods.

The trio was surprised to see more people, and nervous for they haven't been with other people since their parents until now. We rode again for a couple days after rest, calling with the shells. Soon, we fully reunited with the rest of the Croods. Grug, Guy, Eep, Sandy, Eve, and Thunk, and Chunky. Unfortunately, we had two losses in Belt, and Shock. Guy was particularly upset with losing Belt since he practically was raised with Belt all his life before he met the Croods. Sandy was sad for Shock, for she loved him well.

We had traveled miles of uncharted terrain before we all reunited, and we found ourselves trying to figure out what to do. Do we keep chasing the sun for new days ahead, or settle in a safe, good place to raise the kids and grow as well? Grug and Guy was the co-heads of the Croods, and they privately talked before they eventually agreed that since Guy had technically traveled the most and knew the world before he came into our lives, he should lead us to a high, safe, plentiful place he knew of. Of course, it had been seasons since he had been there, but with slowly steady memories of the terrain, Guy led us over a week, and the Croods came to fully know the trio, and the trio the same as well.

To my pleasure, Sandy and I had confessed our feelings, and we became 'new bonders', and Thunk and Eve became 'soon-mates'. We found out that Jinre was expecting another litter, much to Chunky's ear-piercing roars of joy. On the way, upon a freshwater pond, to have rest and water, Douglas had found a rather gorgeous female croc dog. She is raven black with gray stripes, and she has orange-red eyes. She seemed to take to me the most, and I found that she loved baths, and particular to to eating big frogs. I named her Beso in honor of Belt and Shock. To the Croods' amusement and joy, Douglas and Beso became mates.

We finally came upon our new home, Guy's remembered place. It had a ridge of plentiful trees, nearby is a large lake, with low-down plains at the south, and a large meadow of rolling hills at the east. Guy vaguely called it 'Paradise Ridge'. It was very well-named as we settled down pretty quickly.

The Trio with expertise of building beds, did the bedwork while Guy with Grug and Eep's help, made shelters over the beds. The other women went to check the lake, while I and Thunk explored the ridge. We found that the trees was full of Jackrobats and mousephants, and the trees themselves bloomed of strange fruits that tasted like a mix of mango and apple to me.

We came back to the meadow, the sheltered beds all ready and excellent. The kids was playing with the pets, while the other women returned with a story discovery of big frogs, eel otters, zeavers, and walrogs at the lake. They saw that the plains contained weasels, and wolf hawks, and hare lizards. We went to bed with the stars above us and the moon just at the ridge, with the pets in sentry. _Finally, we are settled, and the family had grew and we had losses, but now we're safe, covered with food, water, and shelter. We're all the Croods, no matter where we had come from or who we are._


	8. Chapter 8

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Valafoot had certainly some adventures with the Croods. A few moon journeys had passed by as Chunky and Jinre's litter had been born. A pair of twins. Two boys. The eldest had his father's body and features, but received his mother Jinre's flame coloured pelt, and his eyes opened to be pale blue eyes. Pagi was quite taken with him, so he named him Kahi, in honor of his long lost father. Kahi's younger brother had Jinre's body and features, but received Chunky's tricolored pelt, and his eyes revealed to be dark green eyes. Rampy and he had become quite best friends, and Rampy named him Graky in honor of Granny and his eyes.**

 **Thunk and Eve became 'bond mates' at last. The Croods continued the hunting ritual, and added a couple more rituals thanks to the trio's experiences. The 1st ritual was the moon uniting which was the Croods making offers for the moon's mate which is the sun. It happens every full moon. The 2nd ritual is growing herbs and medicine each season. Hasu is the medicine lady of the Croods, and training Eve as well.**

 **Since then, over a number of summers, the Croods grew once more, with Thunk and Eve having a child, a daughter. She is a beauty that takes after Eep and Eve's looks, and is rather passionate with the pets, playing and learning. She's called Temia. She received Thunk's light brown eyes.**

 **And Douglas and Beso had a litter of four, two boys and two girls. The boys look like Douglas with red-orange eyes. The only difference is that each had a birthmark in a different area. Respectively called Uno and Misu by Mund and Vala. And the girls look like Beso with different eyes. The eldest girl had pale green eyes, while the youngest received blue-brown eyes. Hasu and Sandy named them respectively; Piva and Viran.**

 **Valafoot and Sandy became 'bond mates', and Pagi, and Hasu became 'new bonders'. For Mund, he got to be a 'new bonder' with a girl that the Croods met beyond the ridge. Her name is Wind, for she seems to move with the wind when she runs. She wore a deep tan Pear Monkey dress. She has shoulder-high black hair, and deep brown eyes.**

 **Valafoot told me that he didn't expect everything to be so incredible, but I told him that his chosen world is a alternate world of ours, just very hybrid-different. He accepted that, and asked me to look after the family in the portal for him. I said yes, and he is now home, happy, his newfound family growing, and safe.**


End file.
